Avengers Of Fiore
by CRUDEN
Summary: Avengers Fairy Tails mightiest wizards. A Soldier that has nowhere to go, a genius that was exploited, a scientist that was pushed to his limit, a man that was taught by a god, a teenager that was given amazing power and responsibility, and a man with an uncontrollable animal on the inside. Apart, they are week. Together their strong. They are Avengers!.
1. Chapter 1

**I got permission from JTD3 to make a story from his one shot he will take on the roll as a consultant to the story, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week, i hope that you guys enjoy the story and remember to review and follow/favorite the story for updates and follow/favorite me and JTD3.**

* * *

"Take down that Lava wizard!" Came the voice a man who looks to be in his late twenties. The man Stood tall and proud, with a blue long sleeved shirt with a Star in the middle, Blue jeans with white pockets,red combat boots, and red gloves. His blond hair in a military like crew cut.

The man's bright blue eyes scanned the Battlefield. Looking at the scene in front of him, and getting a feel of the battle.

He and his five comrades were taking on a group of dark wizards. An S-Rank request their Guild recently received. Apparently, this Dark Guild was powerful, and were in the slave market business.

The man's eyes caught sight of a circular object coming right at him. He smirked as he caught the circular object in his right gloved hand. The object was a round Shield with a single stripe of red, white, and blue surrounding the big white Star in the middle.

"On it Cap!" Shouted a teenager jumping over the man in blue. The Teen was wearing a blue shirt, a red jacket with a black Spider on the back, black jeans, and red shoes. The teens brown hair let out wild, as he jumped on to a wall. The teen stuck there until he jumped to avoid the lava.

"Hot potato! Hot potato!" The teen sang as he avoided the lava strikes. The teen stuck out his left hand, with his middle and wedding fingers curled while his thumb, index finger, and pinky stood out.

 **WEB SHOT!**

A white substance came out from his wrist and splashed the Lava mage, sticking to his eyes.

"Get this shit off me!" The lava mage yelled.

"Why do the bad guys always say that? 'Get this stuff off me!' They say." Joked the teen as he came down on the Lava mage with a right hook. With what the teen could tell was a small crack, the Lava wizard fell down.

"I'm done here Cap!" The man in blue nodded in approval as he blocked the strike of a lightning mage. Making said mage snarl in anger at just how easy the shield blocked his magic lightning.

"Good job Peter. Now we need to get rid off this lighting mage!" Before Cap could give the order, a light blue beam came from behind him, hitting the lightning mage dead center. As the lightning died down, Cap lowered his shield with a smirk.

"Good job Tony." Praised Cap, as a gold and red blur flew past him, flying at high speeds to the recovering Lightning mage.

"Don't thank me JUST yet!" Came a male voice from the suit of red and gold armor. Red on most the torso, the knees down, and on the hands. Gold on the thighs, arms, and entire helmet.

"What the hell is this thing!" Shouts the lightning mage, as he shoots a lightning bolt at Tony. yet before the bolt could hit Tony, the armored man maneuvered his jets out of the way.

"I think it's about time for a change. Don't you?" Said the armored man as a bright light encompassed him.

 **REQUIP** : **LIGHTNING ARMOR**

The light faded to show that Tony had a new armor. It was black, where the red was, but still golden the arms and legs. The armor also had a lightning pattern on the black.

"Try this for size, spark plug." Tony shot a yellow beam from his hands at the lightning mage. The beam hit the mage in the side, and he felt less powerful than before. A LOT less he still had enough magic to do this!

 **LIGHTNING'S RAGE!**

Lightning shot from all over his body. Flying everywhere. Yet the man in armor didn't budge. He instead just put out his right hand, which started to glow a faint yellow. The raging lightning then started to hone in on Tony's hand.

This caused lightning mage smirked. Only to gain a look of shock, as the lightning was absorbed by the hand.

"What the hell?" Before the lightning mage could continue, Tony came in front of him with his armored hand cocked back.

"My turn." Tony said, as he hits the Lightning mage with his now glowing armored hand. The Lightning wizard fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his injured face, yet a beeping made him look to his chest.

"You're done." The Lightning mage could almost taste the smug attitude of the man. Yet the sight of a small capsule like object on his chest made him stare in fear. Tony rocketed out of the way, as a huge EMP blast exploded around the Lightning mage.

"That should short circuit his lacrima lightning." Tony mused as he looked at the blast. Only to see the man was out cold on the ground.

"I guess that I'm done now." Yelled Tony as he hovered down. Now standing right next to Cap, Tony decided not to waste magic. A white glow overtook him once more.

 **REQUIP: MODULAR ARMOR**

Tony was now standing in his original red and gold suit, not noticing that Captain came up from behind him. The Captain placed his hand on Tony's armored shoulder, nodding at Tony's recent success with his newest line of armors.

"Nice job Tony. But we still have-"

"Watch it bubs!" All three looked up to see two men falling down to the ground. All three of them dived for cover as the men crashed down where they were.

The first man stood up, he wore a white tank top that fit his chest perfectly, blue torn jeans, and combat boots. The man had black hair with sideburns. He stood with very little trouble, His hands clenched as razor sharp and metallic claws shot out from his knuckles. The claws shined in the sun's light, glaring into his opponents face. The other man stood up and growled like an animal, yet the first didn't waver and instead gave a blood hungry war cry of his own.

 **BERSERKER RAGE**

A magic circle appeared behind the man as his eyes suddenly went wide and blood red. The man with metal claws dashed at the other, his speed catching the second man off guard. With blood red eyes, the man with razor claws struck the other right in the shoulder, then proceed to make an X slash over the man's torso.

The other man tried to retaliate with a sweep kick, yet the clawed man hopped over it, and spun kicked the man in his sides.

The other man used his strength to throw the clawed man off him, yet that didn't stop the blood thirsty war cry from the man with claws.

"RAAAAWWWW!" The man screamed as he jumped to continued his assault. Taking notice how some of the small wounds he made healed, this made him growl in rage.

The clawed man finished his assault with a stern head butt. Causing a huge clanking noise, which made everyone else present winch. With the now less animalistic man out cold, the first man begun to walk to his next victim. Leaving the mage with his wounds to heal. He'd be in a cell before he could wake up.

With a grunt of annoyance, the man dug in his pockets to find his his cigar case. Putting the large cigar in his mouth, the man lit it by slicing his claws against one another near it. Not caring that Cap was coming on his left.

"Nicely done Logan, your magic really came in handy with this guy." Cap said as he looked over the healing man.

"This bastard is trying to imitate something he could never learn." Logan made his claws disappear into his body once more. Looking at the three, Logan saw two key members missing.

"Where's the Goldilocks, and the jolly green ass?" Asked Logan, as Peter and Tony came by him.

"Well you see they got their-" Starts Peter, before another much more deeper voice interrupted him.

 **MONSTER'S RAGE:GAMMA EARTHQUAKE**

Rocks everywhere seemed to break around them. The source was a giant green man with a look of anger on his face, with purple pants that seemed to have been torn. Rage was on his face as he smashed Dark mages all around him with the single attack.

 **LIGHTNING GOD:HAMMER DEVASTATION….**

Lightning was suddenly summoned from the sky, and came to a single point, that point being a hammer held by a man with long golden hair, a black shirt, with a yellow lightning bolt running down it, and grey baggy pants. The man was flying high in the air, and pointed his hammer at the hoard of dark mages below him, a smirk of victory coming to his face.

 **FIRE**

The huge bolt of lightning shot from his hammer like a canon, the group under him already trying to run from the attack. The large bolt hit the ground, taking down the rest of the Dark mages and sending debris high into the air. Once the lightning had faded, all that was seen was the pure destruction along with the bodies of the still alive dark guild.

"It seems, that our game is still even, friend Hulk." Said the blond man with a wide smirk as he touched down on the ground.

"Just you wait Goldilocks. I'll break this little tie of ours soon enough." The Green Goliath spat. Yet his grin never left his face.

"As will I, but now you should turn back to Banner. No need to waste all your magic now." The Hulk looked a bit peeved, but complied with Thor. Slowly turning, his face became passive as he suddenly started to shrink, in both muscle and height. His skin changing from a toxic green to it's normal color of tanish.

There once stood a green giant, now stands a normal man, with brown hair and the same purple pants that seemed too big for him now.

"My belt please." Said Bryan Banner. Peter reached into his pack to grab the extra belt for his friend.

"Here ya go!. You should really pick out pants your size." Peter handed the belt to Bryan, who had an annoyed expression.

"'Thanks Peter. I have to get into contact with Reed soon. Hope he had enough time to finish the stretchable clothing." He muttered that last part. Peter then turned to Thor.

"You didn't have to take 'e-mall out, you know! I wanted to bust some heads!" Shouts Peter in mock anger, as he came running to the others.

"Sorry friend, Peter. I did not realize that I was being selfish. I must apologize for it." Thor looked at Peter and gave a small bow, to the teens embarrassment.

"It's okay… Caps over there dealing with your left overs." Peter said as he started to walk over to the Captain.

 **SHIELD OF FREEDOM**

With a mighty toss, the shield flew right at the remaining mages, bouncing from one enemy to the other, leaving them all either unconscious, or in heavy pain.

 **RETURN**

The shield made a U turn for Cap's outstretched hand. The star wearing mage caught the shield and strapped it to his back. As soon as he did, all the Dark mages fell.

"Tony, send a message to Master Makarov. Tell him the mission is complete." The Captain ordered, walking back to his team's side.

"Got it Cap." Tony held a hand to his ear piece. A beeping noise, indicating that the line was picked up.

"Master, the Dark guild has been dealt with."

 _[That's great my boy,does that mean you and the others are finally on your way home?]_

"Yes, we'll be on our way as soon as we stop and rest for a bit."

 _[Fantastic!We have a bright new member, and I would like her to meet you lot.]_

"We have a new member?"

 _[Yes, Lucy's her name. A fine wizard, a Celestial spirit mage from what I gather. Already has a few golden keys to from what I've seen.]_

"Well that's great. Can't wait to meet her. Maybe Cap will make her an Avenger?"

 _[Sorry Stark, but Natsu's beaten you to it.]_

"She's with Natsu? That poor, poor girl…"

 _[Poor,poor girl…. Whelp,I've gotta got new quest today,and I got to sort them.]_

"Yeah I'll talk to ya soon Master." Tony took his hand away from his ear and started walking up to Cap.

"There's a new member at the Guild. Apparently her name is Lucy. Might be a good opportunity for ya Web Head." Joked Tony as he slapped Peter on the back. A smug look in the helmets eyes formed as Peter blushed at Tony's sense of humor.

Peter could only groan as Tony began contemplating schemes in his head. Not to long ago, Tony had made it his life's mission to get Peter a girl, much to the teen annoyance.

First it was Erza, and Mirajane, Laki, and even Cana. All of which had 'politely' turned Tony down saying that Peter 'Should get someone on his own.' Which now that he thought about seemed weird...

"Shut it, both of you. I want some food, and the closest town is pretty far away." Said Logan as he started to move towards the closest town.

"Couldn't you just hunt for food?" Asked Peter in a snarky way. This received a growl from Logan.

"I want a nice burger and fries. Can't exactly hunt for those." Logan began his walk once more.

"Do you want a shake with that sir?" Peter joked as he started to walk with the rest of the team.

"I prefer a beer."

"Sorry, we don't serve alcohol"

"I got six friends that say different."*SINKT*

"Fair point."

* * *

Bio: The Captain first wanted to give some of the newer and more secluded members a chance to gain experience. From those he first chose Bryan, Thor, and Tony. And to say he was surprised by the results would have been an understatement.

The Hulk and Thor worked wonderfully together,and followed orders to a 'T'. Tony's genius mind made him a good soldier and, when Cap wasn't around,a great leader.

As time went on, the four came closer the bonds of friends with each they started hanging with the others much more often.

Hulk and Thor often get in to small sparring matches, while Cap and Tony talked about would sometimes do experiments with Tony,while Thor and Cap would talk about their many battles.

Then came he joined the Guild, Cap saw fit to introduce Logan to the team. It wasn't until much later when Logan joined the and Thor instantly took a liking to Logan. The same could be said for the wild man himself.

As the younger Generation began, came the last member to join the with him came potential Cap hasn't seen since Natsu.

Peter joined the guild at the age of has been regarded as the third strongest of his generation. Yet he kept to himself, and often never spoke with other members of the Guild. Especially the kids his age.

In an attempt to change the kid's attitude, Makarov assigned him to work with Cap and his team. Peter was at first timid and rarely 's what Logan called 'the good old days,' for now they find it harder TO shut him up.

It didn't take long for them to make Peter an actual member of the team.

Roster.

Steven Rogers.

Anthony (Tony) Star.

Bryan Banner. (Hulk.)

Thor Odinson.

Logan Howler.

Peter Crawler.

 **Steve Rogers**

AKA:The Captain, The Shield of Fairy Tail, The First Avenger.

Bio: The Magic council wanted their Rune Knights to be better, faster,stronger. So they choose the weak, Steven Rogers to test which a Scientists made from various different forms of magic.

The experiment was a success,and The Captain was at the same time, the Scientist who made the Lacrima, destroyed all his work by creating an explosion. Thus killing himself, and his work.

After the incident, Steven became curious as to why he would keep his work from the Magic council. Looking into the archives, Steven found out about a lot of their more dirty secrets. So he defected from the Magic council, and decided to join an organization that could help people.

Leading him to Fairy Tail. He is the third oldest member of the Guild.

Dream: To help make the world of Earthland a better place.

Magic:Soldier Magic. It give Steve faster reflexes, a stronger body,faster learning capabilities, and the ability to enhance any weapon he possesses. Yet he sticks with his Shield.

Shield: Captain's shield is made of a combination of two unknown yet almost unbreakable a magical weapon with the ability to hone in on its targets, and return to it's master. With Cap's strategic mind, the shield is one of the most dangerous magical items in history.

 **Anthony (Tony) Star.**

AKA:Iron Man,The Golden Fairy,Man of a Thousand Suits.

Bio: Tony Star was the lead weapon designer for the Magic council and owner of Star Works. He specialized in Lacrima weapons and improved Rune knight weaponry. He even invented their most powerful weapon, the Ethrion canon. The very thing that the Magic Council will use in only extreme circumstances.

One day, he was traveling to test his newest toy, Etherion buster. A weapon that was small enough to fit in a shotgun, yet so powerful it could destroy a mountain. That's when he realized his mistake.

When he took the blast of one of his own weapons,Tony saw what they could do to innocent made him changed his mind about letting the council have his weapons.

Tricking the Magic Council to think that all the weapons had a virus that would make them all explode if they didn't destroy all of them,Tony defected from the council.

After that, Tony burned all his notes, and shutdown Star works. Since then, he has wanted to makeup for all the chaos his weapons caused.

The first thing that came to mind was joining a then asked himself, which Guild did the magic council hate most? Fairy Tail, was the first that came to mind.

Dream: To Make it up to all the people that his weapons wronged.

Magic: Requip. Unlike other Requip users, Tony only uses it for his armor,which he developed himself, and added Lacrimas to. He has hundreds of armors for any situation,each he can call upon in seconds. Ye the wears his Modular Armor the most, for it's ability to adapt to any other of Tony's suits.

List of Known Armor.

Modular Armour: The most adaptable armor yet, Tony is seen constantly working to improve it.

Lighting Armour: As the name implies,this armor is made to combat lighting wizards on Thor's level.

Stealth Armour: Made for infiltration,Tony has made this armor invisible to EVERY form of detection. Even when someone tries to feel his Magical power.

Speed Armour: Tony uses this armor to keep up with the fastest of the fast. Yet that doesn't account for combat speed, only running speed.

The Tank: A defensive/offensive armor that can take beating from Hulk, and dish out just as much. Yet it's not fast and the Lacrima power drains much faster than other armor

 **Thor Odinson.**

AKA:God of Thunder, Hammer of Gods, Thunderer.

Bio: Thor was a very lonely child,with a much weaker younger brother to look after. They were abandoned in the deepest parts of the forest by despicable people.

It was only by chance that they were found by Thunder God.

Odin Gave Thor's younger brother, Loki, Incredibly Magic abilities, and gave Thor a Hammer to hold all his God Slayer Magic.

After Odin vanished, Thor and Loki split apart. Thor went on to help those who couldn't help themselves, while Loki considered himself a Now looks for a way to Save Loki. Which led him to Fairy Tail.

Dream: To save his Brother from the Dark path, he is walking.

Magic:True Thunder God Slayer uses his Hammer, to hold all his God Slayer Magic. With out the Hammer,Thor is still connected to it a tall times. Instead of a breath Attack Thor's Hammer unleashes a huge amount of lightning, much like God Slayer Belows. This is the true Magic of Gods.

 **Bryan Banner. (Hulk)**

AKA:Green Goliath,Fairy Tail's true Monster,World Breaker.

Bio: The Magic council wanted a new Captain. So they hired the best scientist they knew of.

Bryan Banner. They put Banner in charge of fussing a new radiation, with lacrima. The radiation was highly dangerous, and was called Gamma in the middle of the Fusing process, an unexpected guest showed up and was in danger of dying.

Bryan decided to save him in a heartbeat, by running out of the safety zone and taking the Man to the ground. Banner was covered from head to toe, in gamma radiation.

This created the Banner got aggravated to an extreme extent, or will it himself,he would change into the Hulk.A green monster with unlimited amount of anger. Yet the Transformation drains his surprisingly deep pool of magic power. The madder the Hulk gets, the Stronger he gets.

Bryan decided to call this magic, Monster first Bryan wanted to 'cure' himself,but soon realized that Hulk was apart of he and Hulk made an agreement. Bryan would let the Hulk out whenever he wanted, And Hulk would help people in need.

Dream: To find peace and to finally be happy. Funny he chose Fairy Tail.

Magic:Monster Magic. Whether he wants Hulk to come out or not, Bryan can't contain the Hulk when he gets mad. The Hulk has also never felt the limit of his only uses as much a necessary.

The nickname'World Breaker' came from the time Hulk came close to beating Gildarts. They ended up destroying half an entire forest. Mostly Hulk's then, both have been forbidden to fight the other.

 **Logan Howler.**

AKA:Animal of Fairy Tail, The Wolverine, Berserker.

Bio: Logan woke up in the woods. Had no idea where he came from,or what happened. He was lost until he was found by the Phantom Lord Guild.

They found that he had amazing magic that could easily kill most, so the Master trained him to be their own weapon, and that was just what he was made into. Their secret weapon. That was until Logan decided he had enough. He didn't want to kill for them anymore. Logan escaped while on the latest assassination attempt,Master Makarov.

Makarov took pity and invited Logan to join Fairy Tail. Since then Logan has been a loyal member of Fairy Tail. His only regret is that he didn't have enough evidence to put Phantom Lord down.

Dream: To find his past, and why he is, what he is.

Magic: Adamatime. Logan had a magical metal infused with his skeleton,giving him increased strength, reflexes, and speed. Yet he had another Magic.

Animal Mimic Magic. This lost magic gives Logan three claws on each hand,increased senses, and an incredible healing factor. He also gains a number of spells that lets his body do impossible combos that could kill, or just knock out an opponent if he wanted he gets to injured or extremely angry, Logan will go into Berserker Rage.

Berserker Rage: This 'mode' enhances Logan's animal Magic to a whole new level. His strength is enough to match Thor, his speed is faster than even Gildarts could track, and his animal instincts take over. Making him a literal 's a last ditch effort move, and in the end, someone WILL die

 **Peter Crawler.**

AKA:The first Spider Slayer. Web of Fairy Tail, The Spider.

Bio. Left an orphan, after his parents deaths,Young Peter, wandered the forest for days. Until he was found by two giant and magical Spiders. The Spiders took pity upon Peter,and decided to teach him their magic.

After spending years learning and playing with them,the giant Spiders were found, and before the male Spider died, heg ave Peter a code to live by "With great power there must also come,a great responsibility."

Peter took the words to heart, and sat out to find someway of helping as many people as he could with his abilities. Leading him to the Fairy Tail guild.

Dream: To honor his the memory of his 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'.

Slayer Magic. It gives Peter, superhuman strength,agility, a sixth sense that warns him of upcoming danger, and the ability to shoot webs in any form he wants. Like his electric webs, parachute webs, swinging webs, and tracer webs.

Yet he was told by his 'Uncle' that the older and more experienced he got, the more he would learn about his that he has barely scratched the surface of his true potential.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short train ride back, or long if you were Logan seeing as how Peter wouldn't stop pestering him, The Avengers arrived at Magnolia. And Tony for one couldn't wait to meet this new girl that Makarov had told him about, who knows maybe she was the one he could charm in to dating Peter, much to the spider's embarrassment when he learned of Tony's purpose on the ride over. Who in return complained to Logan about it all, much to his displeasure, needles to say they were both blaming Tony for this.

As the quintet walked through the streets of Magnolia everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them as if they were gods among them. Whispers and praises echoed through the ears of all wizards of Fairy Tail, but none more than Them, The Avengers. They were not only famous for their strength but also for their heart and willingness to help others more so than their guildmates. It didn't matter if it was an S-class job or not or even if it wasn't a job if you needed a helping hand they were there to give it to you.

"Glad to be back home." said Steve

"Aye, thou art correct Captain." replied Thor

"I for one can't wait to get some beer." said Logan

"That's if Cana hasn't already drank it all." Responded Peter

"She'd better not." Growled Logan

"I just want to get some sleep and get to my lab." said Bryan

"Here here." agreed Tony, "But at the same time i kinda want to see what this Lucy looks like and see if Petey boy has a chance with her."

"C'mon why do you insist on doing this to me." said a red faced Peter

"Well for one it's funny, and two you need some fun in your life kid and nothing is more fun than a woman, I'm just trying to get you to live a little."

"Tony!" Spoke Steve, "That's enough, you can't be saying that especially to a kid."

"C'mon Steve lighten up a bit, who knows you might need of use a lady friend as well." responded Tony

Bryan leaned over to Thor and Whispered, "Peter might be the youngest but Tony sure acts like he's Peter's age."

"Aye."

Finally arriving at the guild hall the team found out that the new girl, Lucy, had been dragged off by Natsu to Mount Hakobe to look for Macao. Much to Tony's disappointment, Peter's relief and Makarov's amusement. That being said they were still a bit worried for Macao, but knew that Natsu wouldn't fail to bring the older fire wizard home. Logan going up to the bar had found out that Cana hadn't drank all the beer, much to his relief, and ordered a keg all to himself. A shout of 'he's a man' was heard when Logan began to chug it seemed to join him soon followed by Cana and what followed up was an impromptu drinking contest between the three of them. A series of bets were placed and a majority of the guild formed a crowed around them.

Peter and Bryan each with their respective water for a drink, sat around a small table not far away from them, they idly talked about scientific discoveries or theories and it wasn't a surprise to see them do so. Sometimes Tony would also join and on a few rare occasions Tony would call Reed Richards from Lamia Scale with his Lacrima. It was a well known fact that Tony and Bryan were the smartest wizards in Fairy Tail, but when Peter arrived they were surprised that he could follow along with them and add his own opinions as well, especially since in his first year Peter kept mostly to himself. It was discovered much later that Peter could possibly the next Reed Richards, when the man himself gave Peter something called an Intelligence Quotient Test. Well Tony saw it upon himself to take Peter under his wing and 'mentor' him, and that is how Tony first began to try and set Peter up with some of the Fair girls.

"So who do you think is going to win?" asked Peter referring to the drinking contest going on.

"Are you trying to get me into a bet Peter?" asked Bryan

"NO! Just-estimating the possibilities of who most likely will win based upom key factors such as weight, height, gender, and magic power." replied Peter, causing Bryan to raise a brow at that

"Hmm sounds like betting to me." Replied Bryan

"C'mon dude just humor me." whined Peter

"Ok, ok well if I had to choose it would have to be either between Logan and Thor, Logan has his enhanced healing factor that allows him to stay sober, while Thor has a high tolerance to Alcohol thanks to his magic and upbringing, but at the end i'd go with Logan on the long run." Said Bryan

"Wolvie huh, if I had to choose i'd go for Cana." replied Peter

"Oh, are you perhaps admiring Ms. Alberona maybe even go and court her?" Asked Bryan

"C'mon man not you too?!"

"Sorry, sorry couldn't help it." said Bryan

"And seriously admire and court?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Bryan

"Makes you sound old." Replied Peter

"Thor does it and yet you don't tell him that." said Bryan

"Yeah, but he can pull it off." Answered Peter

"Oh and i Can't?"

"Nope." courtly answered Peter

"Hmm looks, like their about to finish." said Bryan

The both of them turned to watch, All three of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinkers were on their last barrel of beer. This would ultimately decide the winner, and it was around this time that Cana would use her trump card. Making gulping sounds and small quiet moans as she drank the last mouthful of beer, capturing everyone attention, even Thor's and Logan's. As the two Avengers glanced at Cana a small dribble of beer slid down her mouth and made it's way down her neck and into the valley of her breast and another soon joined and another. Soon Cana's cleavage had a glassy shine to it, drawing multiple eyes to it including her competitors causing them to choke and cough some of their drink out. And with that Cana chug the reainder of the beer down and won.

Back with Peter and Bryan, Peter smiled and Bryan had a flush face and raised eyebrows.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you." said Bryan

"Yeah, she did the same thing at a bar we stopped by on the job that Tony forced us to take." Replied Peter

* * *

Some time later it was nearing the end of the day some had already left the guild either they left homes or on some jobs. Currently The Avengers were eating together. Thor and Logan were still sulking from earlier, Bryan and Steve were talking about a future job, and Tony was trying to set up Peter again.

"I mean seriously Mira, she's perfect for you kid."

"C'mon Tony just drop it please, and you say that about every other girl." said Peter

"No, no listen Pete. she has exotic white hair you seem like your into that, she's playful and flirty and you need some of that in your life kid. Don't be like Steve over here (Hey). All i'm saying is that she seems like your type." Retorted Tony

"I don't think I have a type Tony..."

"Now you're talking kid." said Tony

"...And even if I did how would _you_ know what my type is." Continued Peter

Tony was about to say something when the guild's door swung open, Macao and his son Romeo walked in followed by Natsu and a blond bombshell who could only be Lucy.

"Whoa now she looks like you type of girl Pete." said Tony

Peter just shook his head, but he did have to admit the girl was beautiful. Natsu stopped momentarily he sniffed the air and turned to look at their table all knew what would happen next.

"Fight meh!" Screamed Natsu as his fist were covered in flames and he leaped towards them.

Steve garbed his shield and swung it backwards connecting with Natsu's face, causing Nstsu to fall on his back as Thor got up and punted him across the guildhall with Happy the flying blue cat following him, they resumed to what they were doing until they heard a 'whoa' behind them. Turning around they saw the blond that come in with Natsu, she had brown eyes that complemented Peter hazel eyes in Tony's opinion. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt with a whip and keys at the side of her wide hips.

"Are-are you guys The Avengers?!" she Asked

"Why yes we are, and you must be Lucy." Cockily replied Tony

"Y-yes, how...how?" she stuttered

"We heard about you." Said Steve

"Y-you have! Really?!" She asked

"Yeah, we also felt bad when we found out that Natsu dragged you along here." said Tony, "And when we learned that you went with him to rescue Macao."

"Thank you." she said Sincerely, "But also if wasn't for Natsu i wouldn't be hear today, so it's not all bad."

"Wow very optimistic of you." said Peter

"Yeah you know i'm full of optimism...wait i guess you don't know me well, sonce we just met and all heh heh."

"Relax." Smiled Peter, "We're all guild mates now, no need to be nervous now."

"Yeah, you're right thanks." Said Lucy and with that she left to talk with Mira

Once Peter turned to take a drink he saw that all of his team member were looking at him with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked

"Way to go Peter, I didn't know you had it in you." said Tony, I guess my guidance is helping you after all."

"Young Peter seems to be doing well at how does it go 'being smooth'." said Thor

"Good going Peter." said Steve

"C'mon guys! Not Now." whined Peter causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

 **I thought it would be a running gag through the story that Tony tries to set up Peter with every girl they meet or have met. JTD3 and i have touched on the subject of pairings but nothing that is set in stone, we have agreed on Lucy and Erza as candidates for Peter but nothing is set in stone like i said.**

 **Anyway tell me guys what you think remember to review follow/favorite and if you like this story i have other stories you could look at and so does JTD3**

 **Have a good day guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning Steve stretched his arms and got out of bed, stretching his back and touching his toes Steve went to the bathroom to wash up once he was all done he changed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast seeing as he was always the first one to be up first. He didn't mind it actually in fact you might say that he enjoyed it, he found it peaceful. The place were the Avengers lived was a four story building that Tony had bought, everyone had their own apartment, for free-no rent needed, but everyone always came to Steve's for breakfast it was tradition.

And one by one all of the Avengers entered Steve's apartment in their usual and daily order. Thor would be the next to wake up followed by Bryan, Peter would come in next, sometime with blood still flowing to his downstairs friend which was understandable that kinda stuff would happen to kids his age. Tony would come in an next already dressed up in a fancy suit and Logan would be the last one on the table. Today was no different.

"So do we have a job today, Cap?" Asked Peter

"Geez kid we just came back just a week a ago and you want to go on a new job already." said Tony

"I'm just asking, I mean sometimes we do go on jobs even if we just returned the previous day." replied Peter

"Why do you have a hot date or something." Smirked Logan

"C'mon man its too early for that." said Peter

'No, Peter we don't have a job today so you're totally free to do what ever you want, whatever that may be." Said Steve

"Well me and Tony were planning to work on a new material for when I transform that way i don't rip my pants out, maybe you could join us."

"Sounds boring." Replied Peter

"Really finding a way for the hulk to keep some dignity when he turns back to Banner and maybe inventing a new material that could maybe change the world sounds boring to you." Scoffed Tony

"Well yeah, I mean I already solved the problem to it and now I'm bored." Peter responded

"Oh and what would the solution be 'Mr. One day I'm going to be as smart as Reed Richards'?" Said Tony

"Well just ask Reed Richards to give you the fabric he used to make the Fantastic Fours suits." Said Peter

Everyone stopped and became silent.

"You didn't think of that did you 'Mr. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist'." Continued Peter

"I hate you sometime." Muttered Tony everyone else just laughed

* * *

Once everyone had finished and Tony returned to his usual mood, everyone made their way back to the guild. Tony and Bruce went down to the basement , Tony had modified it into a lab for him and Bryan and sometimes Peter, Steve went to Makarov's office to get some paperwork done because someone had too. Logan and Thor both joined Cana at the bar, nothing weird about that, and Peter sat back with the communication Lacrima talking to his good friend Johnny Storm.

"...So let me get this straight another hot girl joined your guild!" said Johnny

"I never said she was hot, Johnny."

"Didn't have too, somehow you Fairy Tail asshats get all the hot girls to join." Said Johnny, "So what does she look like?"

"Blond..."

"Ooh I love blonds."

"You say that to every type of hair color." Deadpanned Peter

"Doesn't make it any less of a lie, buddy." Grinned Johnny

"So you have any plans for today?" asked Peter

"Why are you asking me out?"

"Why am I friends with you again?" Retorted Peter

"Because my sister and your teammates forced us to hang out until we liked each other...and no I am not doing anything to day bud, why whats up you want to go out trolling or something?"

"Or something-i'm pretty bored today." Said Peter

"Well maybe you should go and talk to the new girl, she might get rid of your boredom, if you catch my drift." Smirked Johnny

"Oi what's with everyone trying to hook me up with someone?"

"Because it's so much fun!" laughed Johnny, "I'll drop by later and we'll go out tonight, get you loosened up a bit."

"Looking forward to it." muttered Peter

"Yeah I know me too, Later Pete."

"Later, Johnny."

* * *

Steve was just about finished with all of the guilds paperwork, something that the master was supposed to do, he always left the last bit for Makarov to finish up so getting up and walking down stairs he saw Peter talking to either Johnny or Bobby and nothing good ever comes of that if all three get together. Last time that happened...a shiver ran through Steve's body, best not to think about it but lets say that there's a very good reason why the three of them are forbidden from all three of them to meet.

Walking towards the bar and ordering a drink from Mira, Steve went downstairs to 'the lab' to talk to Tony and discuss their job for next week. When he got there Tony was wearing a new suit, it was all Grey so it was freshly new and all that was left was the red and gold paint job. Bryan was writing what ever on his clipboard, most likely noted on the function of the new suit if Steve had to guess.

"So this is a new model?" asked Steve walking down the stairs with a drink in hand

"Yup, I'm trying to go for a more lighter and slicker look, want to make it more efficient." Responded Tony

"We're gonna go and test it later today if you want to join us?" asked Bryan

"Sure I'm always looking for an excuse to kick Tony's ass." Smirked Steve

"Like you could." scoffed Tony

"Oh I could."

"You know sometimes I don't know if your both flirting or not." smirked Bryan

"Funny." Said Tony

"Anyway the reason I came down here was to talk to you Tony about our job next week."

"I saw one recently, supposedly a flute was stolen..."

"A flute? Bry-bry we do S-class jobs." said Tony

"(sigh) it's not just a flute Tony it's Lullaby, it was sealed away and somehow it got taken away from the vault it was in." said Bryan

"OK so what I still don't get it it's just a flute with a kids name, what's so dangerous about it that it was on lock and Key?" asked Tony

"It was created by Zeref Tony, who ever hears a note from the flute dies well that was what we were told at the Rune Knights Academy anyway." Explaine Steve

"So you hear this flute and bamm you die? Yeah that's pretty bad."

"Ok I guess we have a job then." said Steve

"Yeah i say we do."

"Same"

* * *

Later that day a streak of fire was seen above of Magnolia, it was headed towards the Fairy Tail building and as seeing as this wasn't the first time that the people of this town have seen the streak nor is it the weirdest thing they've seen no one was too worried about it. Peter, Fairy Tails resident wall crawler, was waiting for his trouble making partner outside the guild when a column of fire descended from the sky and settled next to Peter, when the fire dissipated a young man the same age as Peter with blue eyes and blond stylized hair was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Show off." said Peter

"Don't be jealous." replied Johnny, "So I now a club that just opened up we should go and check it out."

"How do you know that, you don't even live here?" asked Peter

"Better question is how don't you know that, seriously Peter you should get out more loosen up bud." Replied Johnny

"I figured you wouldn't want me to loosen up seeing as last time I was hitting on your sister." smirked Peter

"Not cool dude." Muttered Johnny

"That was a weird night."

"Don't remind me, I'm still trying to figure out how we set the frozen train on fire." said Johnny, "I mean how is that even possible!"

Peter just shrugged. As they walked into the club, Johnny dragged Peter to the bar and ordered some weird cocktails, his spider scenes is tingling,Peter looks around and sees nothing shrugging he drinks the cocktail. The evening passed like a blur, Peter remembers Johnny pushing him into the dance floor, the color brown was flowing in front of him followed by red, yellow, and purple. The colors were usually accompanied by a grinding sensation, Peter wasn't going to lie...it felt good.

Somehow through the evening Peter and Johnny and another guy who's name escapes Peter were surrounded by a group of burly men...there was fire and webs thrown out, hell Peter swears he saw a fist made of grass punch a guy.

Peter remembers he leaped through the air, flipping behind one of the guys and grabbed him and hurled him towards a group of two. He dodged to the left, leaned right, slapped a punch away and through a headbutt. Peter landed a right hook sitting his opponent down, a ball of fire flew above him and exploded somewhere behind him. Peter rolling to the side and tripping one of the men and hogtying them, hi might have pulled their pants down as well.

and here is where it gets blurry, Peter blinks and him and Johnny are standing back to back and a giant platform made of grass was off to the side with the guy who was with them. He blinks again and he gets punched, he blinks again and Peter swears that he is standing on the shoulders of a giant of man, he falls backwards and plants his hands on the ground and with his magic his feet grip the shoulders of the guy he was standing on and lift him of the ground . He pushes off the ground and smashes the man on the ground, he's standing and looking around all disheveled. He sees Johnny let out a stream of fire from his hand, and a giant foot made of grass stomping on the guys they were fighting.

He blinks again now he's web swinging around Magnolia with Johnny flying besides him and the grass guy no where to be seen. He blacks out for who knows how long because the next thing he knows him and Johnny are with grass guy again and their on a roof...and are pissing of off the roof-ok then. Peter wakes up in his bathtub, he knows its his because his rubber spidey is hanging off the shower head.

"...My head, mmm never again." Muttered Peter

"You got that right never again!" Sternly says Steven

"Shhhh, talk a bit quieter." says Peter

"Young man you don't get to tell me what to do! Do you have any idea what the hell you did last night..."

"Not really..." said Peter

"Don't interrupt me! The guild is getting complains of webs covering most of the town, some of which are on fire. We also have complains of grass growing on rooftops." says Steve

"...Um I blame Grass Guy?"

Steve just shakes his head. "You're going to go and clean up your mess, everything the webs the grass everything am i understood?"

"You do know that you're not my parent right?" Mutters Peter

"Am I understood!" Shouts Steve

"Oww yeah unserstood, Captain geez." Said Peter

"Get it done." and with that Steve walks out

Getting up and heading to his room to get into a set of fresh clothes Peter sees Johnny and Grass guy snoring, Johnny is spread on his bed and grass guy on a grass hammock. Peter looks at Johnny and shakes his head.

"I blame you."


	4. Not a chapter

**yeah i was looking over this story and it sucked. I was a bit to eager to starts writing it that i didn't really planned much out, So i will be doing it all over again. I will change somethings up such as the first chapter, the character backgrounds, and as well figuring out how The Avengers being there from the beginning changes the plot/timeline. I will save the first to chapters for now and then later repost them when the story comes to that point.  
So look forward to the revamped version and i hope you like it a bit better **

**I was having laptop issues as well, that being said I am going to start a new uploading system I'll write a chapter for each of my stories and when I have one chapter for each I'll upload them all in a single day. So the next time I upload this story I'll also upload the other stories and you could check them out if you want. Thanks**


End file.
